Warmth of Love
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: The couple weren't quite sure why they were still sitting bundled up under a cover on their couch, but it felt nice and warm all the same.


**Notes:**

 **Some Pharmercy without Moicy, which I heard was happening a lot. Wrote this for my Discord peeps. Hope you like it!**

 **Fareeha is Canadian. Also, Fahrenheit is gone. There is only one form of measurement for everything. Because, I feel like that would be the far future. Just...one system...and it probably isn't going to be mine (American), ya know?**

* * *

The glow of the quiet television bathed the room in a blue light. Angela was pressed against Fareeha's side as she desperately tried to keep her feet tucked under the warm blanket they were sharing.

Fareeha's toned arm had long since settled around Angela's shoulders to keep her from sliding down her body too much.

Angela snuggled further into Fareeha's side with a yawn before she mumbled into her wife's stomach, "What time is it?"

Fareeha hummed contemplatively. "Time for you to go to bed?"

Angela poked Fareeha's stomach in retaliation. Her wife's stomach twitched, but nothing else happened. "I'm serious."

"So was I."

Angela tilted her head up to pout. "'Reeha."

"Look, in order to check the time, that would require me to remove my arm from under the covers."

Angela gave a teasing smile. "You don't love me enough to brave the cold?"

Fareeha gently pinched Angela's side with the hand draped along her wife's body. "You mean you don't love me enough to spare me from the cold?"

Angela nodded. "When you put it that way, I guess it doesn't matter what time it is." Angela settled back into a more comfortable position. "Why do we keep it so cold in here at any rate?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that starts getting sweaty if the temp gets over 23 degrees." Fareeha argued.

"I've told you this, time and again, I wear a lot of layers, desert eagle."

Fareeha brow furrowed with confusion. "Desert eagle?"

"You know… you have those Egyptian genes, so desert."

"I'm from Canada!" Fareeha interjected, but Angela continued as if she'd hadn't said anything.

"… plus you fly. Besides, I thought desert eagle was already a thing. I know I've heard it somewhere before."

Fareeha gave a fond smile and nodded her head. "Yeah. It's a gun."

Angela blushed as her memory was effectively jogged, but it wasn't visible in the soft light of the television. "Yeah, an old gun. How do you even remember any of that stuff?"

Fareeha shrugged. "McCree."

"McCree." Angela scoffed. "Let me guess, he told you over drinks after an op?"

"The third time." Fareeha rolled her eyes. "I've had to listen to him chatter over the comms to the point that he says almost the same things over and over again."

"I hate to tell you this, sweetie, but you aren't that much better. Of course, it would help if you'd chat a little more during missions."

"We're there to do a job. I don't see the need to make friends with everyone. If I like them enough, we go get drinks afterwards." Fareeha's arm tightened around Angela's shoulders, but she didn't retract it from where she had it.

Angela silently traced lazy circles on Fareeha's stomach, admiring her wife's toned stomach.

Fareeha sagged with defeat and relaxed her arm. "Sorry, I just… I see so many of my teammates fall when I'm in the sky and… I know they'll get patched up and come back, but it isn't easy to watch them lay there dying until then. It's particularly hard when they're a friend and they'd been laughing with you moments ago."

"I know." Angela leaned up enough so that she could kiss Fareeha's shoulder. "That was part of what inspired me to improve my ability to revive them on the battlefield, if you'll remember."

Angela gave a tired sigh and Fareeha pressed a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm sure they'll fix those new regulations soon." Fareeha assured. "It would be stupid to hinder such an asset to the team to the point you can't do anything with all the red tape."

"I'm used to it by now, honestly." Angela chuckled sadly. "It was always controversial. Bringing people back from the dead with my technology."

She could still remember the various papers calling her a witch, claiming her unnatural works were an abomination and an insult to the balance. Over the years she'd grown numb to things like that.

Fareeha made it easier, kept her from retreating too far into herself when things went wrong in her life. She probably would have been lost long ago if it weren't for Fareeha's near-constant love and support.

Angela hadn't realized she'd been staring up at Fareeha until her wife raised a brow. "What?"

Angela shook her head, her loose blonde hair sliding over her shoulders. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you."

Fareeha groaned as her head hit the back of the couch. "Fine. I'll check the time."

Before Angela could say anything more, Fareeha wiggled her arm free of the covers, pressed a button on her phone to make the lock screen light up momentarily, and then quickly sucked her arm back under the blanket.

"It's quarter to three." Fareeha read before she yawned and turned to look down at Angela. "See? Time to go to bed."

"I suppose." Angela relaxed further into Fareeha's side.

"What are you doing? You just agreed we should head to bed."

"Yeah."

Still Angela didn't budge.

They sat in silence for a minute before Fareeha nudged Angela with the arm draped over her. "You asleep?"

Angela shook her head silently.

"Are you falling asleep?"

Angela nodded.

"Are you going to make me carry you?" Fareeha's voice had an audible smile.

"That would be nice." Angela slurred tiredly.

Fareeha rested her head on the back of the couch for a moment as she tried to wake herself up enough for the task she was about to undertake. She turned off the television and slid her arms around Angela carefully before gently lifting her.

She used the tiny strips of light coming through their curtains from the light outside and her memory of their house to navigate to the bedroom.

When she reached the bed, she looked up at the ceiling beseechingly when she found the bed made. In a display of graceful prowess, Fareeha balanced on one leg as she kicked the covers down on Angela's side enough to set her down.

Angela gave her a lazy smile when she was resting on the bed fully as she puckered her lips expectantly.

"Oh, so I carry you in here and now you're making me work for a kiss?"

Angela nodded without relaxing her face, Fareeha giggled.

"Fine." Fareeha leaned down and peppered Angela's face with kisses, everywhere except her mouth.

Angela cracked open an eye to squint up at her before she kissed the palm of her hand. She grabbed the closest of Fareeha's hands and tugged it over enough that she could "deposit" the kiss into Fareeha's hand.

"That's for later." She mumbled, before Angela turned over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Fareeha kissed the hand with Angela's "kiss" with a smile before she went around to crawl into the other side of their bed, sighing at the warmth radiating off of the other.

"'Night, 'Reeha."

"Goodnight, Angela."


End file.
